NiCr
History Legal Note: Any relation to "Nick Crompton", or any real-life figures is purely coincidental and should be ignored as they are unintentional. From the beginning of creation, and all that there is, coming after matter, space, time, and life, there has been an feeling far more advanced from the rest. Cringe. Awkwardness, fear, embarrassment, horror, disgust, Cringe can not be defined accurately. It is the feeling that advances our species, but at the same time, takes us back to our roots, to the primal animals that we once were. It is the most volatile and destructive emotion, the alpha and the omega of existence, marking the beginning of the end, and the end of the beginning. Once in a millennium, a singularity of Cringe is formed, and from that point, a being of which that can rival gods is birthed. From that birth, chaos. The power within that individual topples the balance of the world, good and evil are defined solely by them. The year is XXXX, the next "Cringelord" has completed forming. His name is "NiCr". An entity of unknowable power, his story, as shown in the story of "NiCr's Bizarre Adventure" and its many seasons is that of the protagonist NiCr, overcoming hardship. As we all know, the true adventure was the friends we made along the way. Powers and Abilities * Collar Popper * ??? NiCr's Bizarre Adventure - Season 1 The starting point of the NiCr's Bizarre Adventure timeline. Introduces the protagonist of the story, NiCr, and his rival, JaFrStFa. The two duke it out, and hints of NiCr's latent power are hinted at, with the use of his iconic move, the "Collar Popper". In the end, NiCr is defeated by JaFrStFa, his powers and life being stolen by JaFrStFa. JaFrStFa becomes the ultimate lifeform, JaFrCr. NiCr's Bizarre Adventure - Season 2 Continues off the end of NiCr's Bizarre Adventure - Season 1. With the death of NiCr by the hands of JaFrStFa, an unknown power brings him back his life (and powers), as he emerges from his grave. NiCr's Bizarre Adventure - Season 2.5 A collection of random events that take place between Season 1 and 3. (Questionably Canon) NiCr's Bizarre Adventure - Season 3 Continues after Season 2, and the events of Season 2.5. JaFrCr reverts to JaFrStFa, and seeks out NiCr to steal his power again. Meanwhile, NiCr, while in the Dank Universe faces off against Dat boi and Gene, ultimately coming out victorious with the use of his excellent strategy of spamming Collar Popper. The [[Crompton Council|'Council of Cromptons']] have a meeting to discuss JaFrStFa, deciding to only intervene when the time is right. MLG TURTLE REFERENCE. NiCr meets Boingo who takes him to the Team 9 Universe. They decide to team up in order become strong enough to beat someone. They meet Monarch '('King Crown), who is unexpectedly destroyed by Farmer John, with the use of his Farmer's Fury. Cut away to King Moby Jr. and Doritoe. They make stupid science jokes, you know, Nobelium Uranium. Get it? It spells No U according to the Periodic Table of Elements, haha so funny. Doritoe is murdered KINDLY ASKED TO REMOVE THEIR LIFE, oh, and JaFrStFa is spotted in the background. NiCr plays the Stanly Parable. Autism ensues, NiCr sees the "afterlife" for all that have died. NiCr's Bizarre Adventure - Season 4 The End (For NiCr as we currently know it). A huge explosion occurs. Boom Bang Bong, everyone is gone. Rapping Dog Category:NiCr's Bizarre Adventure Category:Series Category:Character Category:Characters